


A moment in a spiral

by ScrapyardBoyfriends



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 16:28:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScrapyardBoyfriends/pseuds/ScrapyardBoyfriends
Summary: a missing scene from yesterday's episode at the hospital (if they had cut one of the excruciating Nate and Moira or Kerry scenes)





	A moment in a spiral

Aaron paced. 

He couldn’t be still with all of these thoughts swirling around in his head. Robert. Prison. Himself. Alone. Liv. Seizures. It was too much for him to sit and be calm and wait for Liv’s doctor. 

So he paced. 

Each time he passed by the bench, he caught another sight of Robert, slumped there, back against the wall, looking defeated. How? How could he live without- 

He turned on his heel and went back the other way. 

“Aaron,” he heard Robert say as he passed by him again. His voice sounded tired. Neither of them had gotten much sleep last night. It had taken him ages to peel himself off the sofa, dried tears crusted on his face, and head upstairs and then he’d lay there, still, while Robert tossed and turned and kicked him. He’d let Robert kick him in his sleep till the end of time if it meant he could-

He turned again. 

“We need to talk about-“ 

He tried to turn but his feet were stuck and then he was staring down into Robert’s eyes, getting caught up in the fear and panic and sadness he saw there. His own eyes reflected back the same, he knew. 

“Why?” He finally managed. “Why couldn’t you tell me?”

Robert opened his mouth, to give him an excuse or another apology, he didn’t know, because he closed it again. Aaron filled the silence. 

“The surrogacy,” the thought came out of nowhere but then he had to know. “Why-why did you push so hard for it again when you-“

“For you.” His voice breaks, his chin quivers just a bit and Aaron knows he’s close to crumbling but he’s stubborn. They both are. “I wanted you to have...for when I’m not here-“

“Don’t,” Aaron stops him. It’s too much. His feet itch to move again, thoughts spiraling so fast in his head he can’t keep up. “How? How are we gonna-how am I-I could lose-there’s still...there’s still a chance, right?”

The uncertainty he finds in Robert’s eyes makes his own fill with tears again. 

“Yeah,” Robert says anyway, his voice shaky, and that terrifies him more than anything because this doesn’t happen. Robert’s always gotten out of everything. It’s annoying really, but he’s always so sure and now-

“Right, so…” he tries to sound confident, like he believes he isn’t going to lose everything but he’s watching Robert shift uncomfortably and stare at the floor and- “What?” He asks, not wanting the answer. 

Looking back up at him, Aaron can see the moment Robert cracks. “I’m scared,” he says and his voice sounds so small. 

“Me too,” is all he can manage, salt on his tongue as the tears drip down his face. 

It takes a moment but then Robert’s standing and all of a sudden they’re clinging to each other like someone’s going to take him from him right now. He feels Robert’s breath against his neck as he buries his face into his shoulder, fists bunching up the fabric of his shirt as he holds onto him tight. He never wants to lose this. He can’t-

“Mr Dingle?” The doctor’s voice shatters their moment. 

Liv. Seizures.

The thoughts begin to swirl again as he and Robert follow the doctor back into the room, their hands finding each other’s between them, fingers lacing together and squeezing tight.


End file.
